Birthday Treat
by xXkissandtellXx
Summary: Two-Shot: It's Liams birthday so Annie has a few surprises for him. Please Review xxx
1. Chapter 1

Annie knew he wasn't that type of guy to make a big deal about his birthday. He had kept it very quiet. Not mentioning it to anyone apart from her and even then he had only said it once. She knew he wouldn't want an extravagant party, but she was sure he wouldn't mind his closest friends celebrating with him. She only wanted him to have an amazing birthday.

"I hope he likes it" Annie whispered gently, crossing her fingers behind her back. She was standing outside his door in a tight black dress that enhanced every detail of her body significantly. It had two thick straps decorated with silver studs clinging onto her shoulders, revealing most of her collarbone and around the waistband she wore a matching silver studded belt. The dress came down to the middle of her thighs and clung tightly around them showing off her slightly tanned legs. She had matched her outfit with black pencil heeled shoes which also had sliver studs around them and to add a more sophisticated effect, they were peep toe heels. She had accessorised with black and silver bracelets on each of her arms. Annie had also semi-straightened her hair so that it had a more tousled look to it. She had also applied a brown smokey eye makeup and a natural lip colour in a hope to make herself look sexier. She wanted Liam to walk in with a hot girl on his arm.

She rang his doorbell again and knocked on his door lightly. She felt nervous, she hoped he wasn't going to get upset about this, she knew he doesn't really like parties. A buzzing sound came from her bag and she grabbed her phone and looked at the message.

`_It's all ready, hurry up and bring Liam, S x'_

As Annie was about to text her reply to Silver, Liam opened the door. She immediately put her phone away and brushed back a single strand of her hair. She stood there with a shy smile on her face. "Hi" she whispered sweetly. Liam was gobsmacked, he was lost for words at the sight he saw before him. He swallowed abruptly and then managed to say a few words to a now nervous Annie. "You look beautiful" he said rather quietly. Annie let out a slight giggle and lowered her head to the floor since she didn't want Liam to see her blush. "I mean wow, I'm lost for words" Annie finally satisfied he loved her outfit, spoke "Well here are some of my words, go upstairs and get changed, wear something gorgeous and then come with me." Annie leaned forward and slowly brushed her lips gently against Liam's cheek. Liam wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged on her to come closer, but she didn't move. "Go and get changed Liam" she whispered into his ear, and on that note Liam ran up the stairs to his room and put on his dark blue jeans and his signature white top, and on top of that he put a smart tux jacket and some cool kicks that completed his look.

Liam was now dressed and came outside with his car keys ready to go, but as he looked at his car he found the view was better. Annie was sitting on top of the hood, leaning back with her outstretched arms exposing more of her chest and her legs crossed over showing more of her leg, and to top that off the sunset going on behind her enhanced her even more by giving her a sort of glowing look.

"Like the view?" Annie whispered, smirking slightly, as Liam approached her. He smiled a little. "Love it," he whispered back. Just as Liam was about to kiss her she hopped off his car making him moan disappointedly. "Come on Liam we are going to be late" Liam unlocked his car and like a gentleman held the door open for Annie as she sat down. He raced over to the driver's side and got in. Liam turned to face her with a serious look on his face "Annie, not that I'm complaining about you but please tell me you haven't thrown me a huge party for my birthday" Annie slowly turned to face him and gently cupped his face, "I haven't thrown you a huge party for your birthday." Liam let out a sigh of relief but he could tell Annie wasn't finished speaking. "Look Liam, it's your birthday and I know you, so trust me ok, it's only Navid, Adrianna, Naomi, Teddy, Ivy, Silver and Dixon plus a few beers and cake." Liam turned his whole body to face her and smiled at her "You do know me pretty well, thanks Annie" she smiled even more now at reached over and pecked his cheek quickly. "There are some surprises later on, but they aren't for everybody" Annie whispered in his ear with a smirk on her face. "Drive now" Annie said as she pointed at the steering wheel. Liam did as he was told and pulled out of the driveway and headed to Annie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three hours since Annie and Liam arrived at her house. Annie who was comfortably slouched in her chair in the Wilsons living room watched in awe as Liam showed signs of actually enjoying himself. Annie smiled to herself as she watched Liam laughing with their friends. It wasn't exactly a party but she was glad everyone was enjoying themselves. She scoffed as she remembered how nervous she was before about her outfit and about the whole party.

Silver entered the room with some beers and tequila in hand and put them down on the table; she spotted Annie watching Liam happily and went over to her. She sat down on the armrest of the chair and hugged Annie tightly "You did good! I guess all the freaking out payed off." Both girls giggled and Annie moved over to make room for Silver to sit next to her. Silver who now had an apologetic look on her face said "Look Annie about everything you have been through, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you but I want you to know that you are like my sister and don't you dare forget that!"She had teared up at this point and couldn't go on but instead waved her finger at Annie. Annie smirked slightly "Silver you really need to quit this whole speech, you have been saying it ever since we made up. But thanks sis." Both girls laughed and looked around at the so called "party" if you could even call it that. Dixon, Ivy and Teddy were finishing off the rest of the pizza whilst watching Liam playing on the x-box against Teddy. Navid and Ade were dancing together whilst having a couple of drinks and Naomi was sat with her gorgeous blonde date talking.

Silver looked at Annie and spotted something different about her, like she was almost glowing. She suddenly realised what it was, "You really love him, don't you?" she said eyeing Annie curiously even though she already knew the answer. Annie who didn't even take her eyes off Liam for a second replied "I...I honestly do. I haven't ever felt this way before, not with my boyfriend from Kansas, not with Ethan and certainly not with Jasper. I just, I dunno, being with Liam makes me so happy and every time I see him I get goose bumps like the first time we met, he always manages to take my breath away." She paused for a minute deep in though. "You know my dad used to say home is where your heart is...and my heart is with Liam. I haven't told him I love him, but I'm gonna tonight. The only thing is what if he doesn't feel the same way, Silv?" Annie turned to face her best friend who had been so touched by what she had just said, tears were brimming in her eyes. Silver smiled and looked over at Liam "Do you really even have to ask the question?" she took Annie's hand and gently stroked it, "he wouldn't have come today for just anyone. I swear that boy would take a bullet for you, look Annie he may not be the most forthcoming about his feelings but around you it shows that he loves you." All those doubts washed away in Annie's mind as she turned to look back at Liam who gave her one of his stunning grins that would make her heart melt. "Thanks for helping me today, Silv." Silver winked at her "No probs."

After Annie had a couple of games on the x-box with Liam who let her win a couple of times. They all watched a movie and finished all the food and drink then finally decided to call it a night.

It was Eleven o'clock when everyone had left including Dixon who was going to stay over at Ivy's house. Liam and Annie just sat curled up with each other on the sofa after cleaning up the mess, his hand was draped over her thigh gently caressing it whilst her hand was on top of his. Liam gazed into her eyes and the two of them just stared at each other until Liam broke the silence "You're so amazing, how did I ever get so lucky?" Annie smiled and stroked his face, "so you enjoyed tonight?" Liam kissed her forehead "Do you even need to ask."

Annie who was pleased with herself for succeeding sat up properly onto Liams lap, straddling him. "You still haven't had my presents yet" she said and with that she got up and led Liam out of the living room and into the kitchen. "A great party, hanging out with my girlfriend and presents, what more can a guy want." Annie smirked to herself and ran behind Liam, she reached up onto her tip toes and covered his eyes. "Ready? Don't open them until I say" she said as she rushed behind the kitchen counter that was full of gifts. "Open your eyes!"

After what seemed like a lifetime Liam still couldn't register the sight before him. He was stood in the same spot gobsmacked, eventually he went up to the counter and scanned his present. Annie looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I pulled a few strings and I think this is the one you wanted, the 6'4" Channel Islands Flyer." Liam looked up at her speechless. "God Liam, say something!" she sounded desperate. "I love it!" were the only words that could escape his mouth and they came out hoarsely. Annie smiled brightly at him, "I got it customised as well, hope it's not too flashy for you", he blinked at her, "I can see that." Liam slowly made him way around to Annie whilst admiring his new board. "I also got you a couple of little things, I made this CD with Dixon's help, and I know it sounds corny but it has your favourite songs on it so here you go. I also kinda got you these" Annie slowly opened the black case that was placed next to CD. "Prom's coming up and I know you hate that sorta thing but if you were gonna go you could wear these." Liam slowly picked up the box and stroked the cufflinks that Annie had gotten him, they were silver and black and exactly Liams taste.

Annie who was kinda worried put on a cutesy grin and asked "Did I do good?" Liam who was still in shock and admiring everything looked at her and smiled "You did incredibly!"

Annie stared up into those incredibly blue eyes whilst Liam stared into her deep chocolate ones. His gaze soon moved to her lips, her soft supple lips. He licked his lips and without another moment to lose his hand immediately cupped her cheek and her eyes closed, as their lips met passionately. She moved her small hands around his neck as his pulled her closer to him.

They both pulled apart after a long time reluctantly, each and every time they would kiss, it could somehow always take their breath away. No matter what, it always intoxicated them almost to the point of no return.

The way Liam looked at her after they kissed, a loving smile playing on his lips, would always melt Annie's heart. But this time it was different, she couldn't explain it but he was almost smiling on the inside too. Realisation of something that Liam always knew but couldn't admit until now dawned upon him, suddenly a single phrase left his lips. "I'm in love with you" it was merely a whisper but Annie heart it loud and clear and it made her heart swell. She couldn't believe what he had just said. But just to make sure she asked "what did you just say?" Liam this time without hesitation spoke clearly and loudly "I love you Annie, I always have, I just realised now that I should tell you." Slightly stunned by that deep revelation Annie closed the gap between them and whispered into his ear "I'm in love with you too" and that's all it took for Liam to grab her and lift her up onto his waist. Knowing where this was going she wrapped her legs around him and said, "Head up to my room."

A few moments later they were in Annie's room. Liam put Annie down as he saw what she had done to her room, there were a couple of candles around the room and some rose petals scattered across the floor and bed. "You planned this, didn't you" Liam said as he looked at her with a smirk across his face. "I did tell you I had some surprises planned that were only for you" Annie came closer to him and tilted her head. "There's no Dixon, and my mum won't be back tonight and certainly not tomorrow because of her shoot. Just you and me, here right now." Annie now closed the already small distance between them by standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around him. "You know something Annie, I wouldn't do candles and rose petals for just anyone, but for you, anything. Besides I know how you thrive on romance" Liam said as he stroked her cheek. "Mr Court, I do believe you're beginning to turn into a big softy" Annie said deciding to drag this out a little more. "You have that effect on me" he replied. "Wow, I'm glad. Listen I wanted to ask you something, I know you said I look beautiful in this outfit that took me forever to put together, but do you like it honestly?"

"Of course you look beautiful", Liam took a deep breath and put on a mischievous grin, "but I think you would look even more gorgeous with it off right now!" Liam said as he began to suckle her skin at her throat. "Liam, can't you wait, I'm trying to have a decent conversation with you" Annie said breathlessly. Liam pulled away from her neck and looked at her lovingly "I don't really want to talk right now" and with that said his mouth crashed down on hers and she sighed, her eyes fluttering shut. His hands snaked around her waist and hers ran thought his hair. Somewhere in between that, Annie had managed to lift up one of her legs and close the door with a kick of her heel.

Liam lifted her onto her desk and gently deepend the kiss, begging for entrance to her mouth to which Annie obliged as his hands caressed one of his favourite spots, her thighs. He gently moved his hand up underneath her dress slightly as he moved his kisses down her face to her neck and around the exposed part of her chest.

Annie slid off the desk and moved backwards towards her bed pushing Liam gently as she took off her shoes one by one. Liam's knees hit the edge of her bed. He slowly lowered himself onto her bed as Annie kissed him once again. Slowly his hand ran around the back of her dress and he found the zipper. He tugged at it and slowly undid it stroking her skins in the process, sending a small shiver down her spine which made her moan with pleasure into his mouth. Liam kicked of his shoes as he slid off the straps of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders. It fell to the floor in an instant.

Slowly Liam lay back onto the bed, pulling Annie down with him on top of her, not for a split second breaking there kiss apart. Annie eventually broke their kiss to let Liam open his eyes. He raised an eyebrow as she braced her hands on his bare shoulders and climbed onto his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. He brought his hands to her waist, then lower, squeezing her hips. He took in the sight before him, a half naked Annie wearing some shockingly sexy pink and black lingerie. Annie couldn't help but blush, but as she looked at him she could see the desperateness in his eyes, he needed to say something to her before they got lost in each other. "Annie, are you sure about this, I don't want you to feel pressured, besides we have done a lot of things, but not this." Annie looked deep into his eyes and sighed "I have never been so sure of anything in my life, I want to remember this and I want it to be like nothing I have ever experience before, I want you."

Any doubt that remained in his mind was erased as he looked up at her. Annie saw how Liam was taking in his view of her and from where her hand was she felt the muscles in his stomach tighten. Instantly guilty, she glanced up, she found slight discomfort on Liam's face, but even with her limited experience she recognized it for what it was. "Besides Liam, I can't stop now" she said as she looked at the buldge in his jeans. This time Liam waited for Annie to make her next move. She brushed her lips against his. But she wasn't in the mood for just a taste this time, she opened her mouth allowing him entrance as she hungrily met his pace.

Annie realised Liam wasn't even unclothed and began slowly undressing him. She slid off his tux jacket and pushed it off the bed as she kissed his neck making him let out a soft moan. She gently began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off of him, throwing it somewhere behind her. She started stroking his chest and trailed kisses down it whilst her fingernails scratched his back teasing him which was driving Liam crazy. She began to unbutton his jeans as the even more so obvious buldge in his pants became harder. She pulled them off of him and discarded them on the floor leaving him in his black boxers. Annie sat for a moment and took in the sight before her. He was truly beautiful too.

Both of them breathless, he stared down at her, his eyes casually scanning over her facial features: her bright brown orbs, long eye lashes, her rosy cheeks... cute little nose...down to her rather soft looking pink lips. Liam had enough teasing, it was Annie's turn to be turned on, he flipped them over so he was now on top and in control. His hands travelled up until they reach her bra. His thumbs teased the lower bit of her bra and he moved them in circles. He leaned in and kissed her. Liam slowly moved his hands around to the back of her and unhooked her bra. He slowly slid it off. He felt himself instantly go even harder if that was possible, he reach out and stroked her breasts. The touch of his hands on her bare skin set her body on fire. His fingers crept slowly around them and he began to massage them. "Mmm, Liam." Annie reached down and pulled his boxers off him as Liam kissed down her stomach reaching the now only piece of clothing from stopping them going any further. He reached down and slowly pulled them off, gently stroking her leg and kissing her thighs as he discarded them onto the floor.

Liam now climbed back onto the bed so that he was directly on top of Annie. They both breathed slowly as they looked at each other. They were both nervous about what they were about to do. He cupped her cheek and stroked it whilst his other hand moved some of her auburn hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Liam just do it," she whispered. He lowered his torso and slowly entered her. Liam kissed her and they both moaned against each other's lips. He began pulsating into her hot, soaked up centre. Liam slowly started to move as he watched her neck as she breathed quicker, soft sighs escaping her mouth. She pulled herself against him and kissed his collar bone. As he went deeper her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulder blades.

Annie flipped them over this time causing Liam to go further in. Annie moaned as her hands instantly found their way to his hair, she grabbed a handful and pulled it slightly. Annie sat up and began straddling him, Liam sat up and wrapped his arms around her. The faster Liam went, the deeper he went in and it made her throw her head back. She braced herself with an arm against headboard. The bed creaked. Her hips met in the middle with his with every thrust and her knees were tightly squeezed around his waist. Both of them were breathing short gasps, bursts, and moans. She didn't realize she could have ever felt like that. She held him inside her throwing her head forward and thrusting against him. She pulled his head back and kissed him even harder than they had ever done before.

Liam closed his eyes breathing heavily. They moved faster and faster against each other. He wiped beads of sweat off his hairline and she tossed her head back, screaming and arching into him as she rode out her orgasm for as long as she could. He leaned backward, his back arching painfully from the pleasure. She put both her hands on the headboard as she could feel what was coming. Liam squeezed any tighter and moaned as he emptied into her which made her to pour out onto him.

They both collapsed onto the messy bed. Annie desperately clinging tightly to his hot, sweaty body. Whilst Liam lay underneath her naked body, keeping his member buried deep within her folds. He kissed her once again and as he felt her relax, he bought her into an embrace. They lay there together facing each other silently. Both staring lovingly at each other. "Happy Birthday Liam" Annie whispered to him as she closed her eyes. He gently reached down to her forehead and kissed her before he tucked a sheet over them, holding her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. He took a minute to admire this moment before he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
